The rapid growth of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) deployments in enterprises, hotspots and homes, the improving ability of WLAN access to provide high-quality voice service and the introduction of dual mode handsets that can support both cellular (Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications (UMTS) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA)) and WLAN radio have created the need for comprehensive services that converge mobile and fixed-line infrastructures, beginning with voice. One approach to converging mobile and fixed-line infrastructure uses a standardized Next Generation Networking (NGN) architecture called IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). IMS uses a Voice-over-IP (VoIP) implementation based on a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standardized implementation of Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), and runs over the standard Internet Protocol (IP). Voice Call Continuity (VCC) extends an IMS network to cellular coverage and addresses handover. IMS-VCC provides seamless voice call continuity between the cellular domain and any IP-connectivity access networks that support VoIP.
Although the use of WLAN, cellular, and desktop systems to support voice call sessions has provided greater mobility and flexibility however, these technologies have also increased the number of service interruptions (e.g., dropped calls) resulting in an overall decreased system reliability. A service interruption or “dropped call” continues to be the most frustrating experience for most users. Typically, a user experiencing a dropped call will attempt to redial manually which can be difficult if the user is driving. Although a device redial feature may be available, low signal strength may require the user to depress this key multiple times before successfully reestablishing a call, if at all. Service interruptions are also a nuisance in the conference call setting when using a traditional public switched telephone network (PSTN). Such a traditional conference call setting may be supported by a communication center in which various participants are calling a conference call dial-in number in order to be placed into the conference call. When a service interruption occurs for one of the participants, the participant will have to redial the conference call dial-in number, enter any passcodes or the like, all in an attempt to re-enter the conference call session.
When these types of technologies are utilized to establish an important call (such as dialing into a conference bridge or calling a customer), there is a need for a call processing feature to minimize the amount of time a user is not on the call in the event of a service interruption. Therefore, a need exists for automatic redialing call feature management systems and methods that address and solve the aforementioned problems.